La belle et le bad boy
by Miss Black 185
Summary: L'histoire, des enfant d'Harry et de Ginny!un nouveau mage noir surpuissant, beaucoup d'amitié et d'amour!beaucoup de musique mais pas de comedie musical quand même!Venez Lire! REVIEW!


Hello everybody! alors ceci est la premiere fic que je me suis mise a écrire! pour résumé l'histoire, ça parle des enfant de Harry et Ginny Potter, des jumeaux( Chloé et Thomas), qui s'entende a merveille! leurs vie est simple sans soucie, Voldemort a été detruit par Harry il y a longtemps maintenant, Sirius a été innocenté, et le monde de la magie peut enfin vivre tranquillement! mais un jour ( tatata, suspense intense) un autre mage noir resurgit, et seul un des 2 jumeaux a la puissance de l'anéantir( decidement c'est de famille, l'anéantissement des mages noir). Donc voila , pour en savoir plus vous avez plus qu'as lire! il y aura aussi pas mal de romance, mais on verrat ça un peu plus tard! Gros Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Chloé Potter…

Une jeune fille brune, était accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre et respirait pleinement l'air de cette douce nuit de juillet. Chloé Potter fille de Harry et Ginny Potter description :

Nom : Potter

Prénom : Chloé

Date de naissance : 21 Août 2001

Nature : Sorcière, d'un niveau assez élevé, va entamer sa 6e année a Poudlard

Taille : 1m61 et demi

Couleur des cheveux : Châtains foncé avec des mèches bleues, jusqu'au milieu du dos

Couleur des yeux : bleu-vert

Caractère : impulsif, un peu renfermé sur elle-même, peu de personne la connaisse comme elle est vraiment

Qualité : courageuse, généreuse, loyale, fille de confiance

Défauts : impulsive, têtu, possessive

Signes particuliers : artiste dans l'âme ( chanteuse, danseuse, compositrice), un frère jumeaux

La jeune fille était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter

Tu dort pas petite sœur ?

je ne suis pas la seule apparemment, répliqua t'elle exaspéré par l'interruption de « la voix »

Ho du calme la lionne, je me demande ce que tu fait a cette heure ci c'est tout se défendit son frère

Chloé poussa un long soupir et murmura :

Désolé, je pensait a grand-père…

Oui je sait…il me manque a moi aussi, dit tristement Tom

Thomas Potter, description :

Nom : Potter

Prénom : Thomas

Date de naissance : 21 Août 2001

Nature : sorcier de haut niveau, va entamer sa 6e année a Poudlard

Taille : 1m79

Couleur de cheveux : Roux, avec des mèche rebelle qui lui tombent sur les yeux. Cheveux impossible a coiffer

Couleur des yeux : Vert émeraude

Caractère : mystérieux

Qualités : courageux, loyale, intelligent, aime venir en aide

Défauts : têtu, insolent, gourmand

Signes particulier : Un trait fin de barbe qui parcoure le bas de son visage, tombeur de ses dames, danseur, chanteur, à une sœur jumelle.

Tom s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Leur grand-père, Arthur Weasley, était mort il y a peu de temps et manquait beaucoup au 2 jumeaux. Ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation très proche avec leur grand-père et sa disparition les avait tous deux beaucoup affectés. Mais les jumeaux était la l'un pour l'autre et se soutenait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les seules larmes que l'un des deux se permettait de laisser couler était quand il était en présence de l'autre. Chloé n'était rien sans Thomas, et vice-versa. Alors il se soutenait mutuellement du décès de leur grand-père…Cette homme merveilleux qui connaissait tout les moindres secret de leurs petit enfants….Tous les qu'ils étaient tous deux des animagus non déclaré par exemple. Et oui les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient avaient suivi noblement les traces de leurs père et de leurs grand-père paternelle. Chloé se transformait en chat et Thomas en chien. Ce qui étaient assez comique quand on connaissait l'entente, mais aussi les disputes des deux jumeaux.

Tom finit par desserrer son étreinte et prit la parole :

Tu veux venir dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Je veux bien oui, soupira sa sœur

Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla en premier, sûrement du au coude de sa sœur qui s'enfonça dans ses cotes depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, et qui le faisait plutôt souffrir. Il se leva, se vêtu rapidement d'un baggy, et d'un sweat, puis descendit a la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour mon chéri, s'exclama Ginny quand elle vit son fils finir de descendre l'escalier

« ça va maman , questionna Tom en se penchant pour embrasser sa mère sur les 2 joues ( Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi depuis déjà un certain temps)

« Oui et toi ? Tu n'as pas oublier qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ton père, enchaîna t 'elle sans attendre sa réponse, et que nous recevons des invités ce soir pour voter ça !

« Non je n'ai pas oublié, soupira t'il, mais tu peux me répéter qui seras la à part Karen, Fergie, Lukas, Jason, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, Vanessa, Sirius, Alicia, Hagrid et grand-mère, ricana t'il se moquant gentiment de sa mère.

En effet cela faisait depuis quelque semaine que Ginny organisait cette petite fête, et elle n'avait cessé de rabacher, le nom des invités a ses enfant, craignant apparemment qu'il les oublient en juste 2h00.

« Ne te moque pas de ta mère, dit une voix amusé par la situation derrière Thomas, tout ce qu'elle désire est de tout bien organiser pour son cher et tendre époux ! Il faut lui pardonner, ajouta Harry

« Trèèèès cher et trèèèèèèèèèès tendre, dite donc pour s'en occuper comme ça, répliqua Tom a son père eux 2 plus amusé que jamais

C'était toujours très drôle de taquiner Ginny Potter, étant donné que, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien d'elle que Chloé tenait son tempérament nerveux. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, et commença a pester contre l'immaturité de ces 2 la tout en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. Tom et Harry, continuèrent a parler et a rigoler quelques instant avant que Tom n'avale un truc en vitesse puis aille réveiller sa sœur.

« hey ma moi (surnom qu'il se donne mutuellement), lève toi ! t'as pas oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous avec Karen, Jason et les autres tout a l'heure, murmura t'il

« Rhummmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

« Roooo, y'a de rhummmmmmmm qui tienne. Y'a : » Oui grand frère merveilleux. Je me lève tout de suite pour t'éviter d'abîmer tes si belle mains (NdA : Ça va la tête, ça gonfle pas trop ? lol), quand tu me jetteras sous la douche, pour la simple et bonne raison que je refuse comme TOUT les matins de me lever sans piquer ma crise, que le sommeil est sacré » c'est pas mal ça !

« Rhummmmmmmmmmmmm » fut la seule réponse que Chloé se sentait assez en forme pour lui fournir.

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, soupira son frère

« Tu n'oserait pas , Demanda la jeune fille sachant parfaitement que Thomas se ferait un réelle plaisir de la confronter a un réveil si brutal et mesquin.

Tom rigola doucement et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille d'un ai horriblement sadique

« Tu veux parier ? »

Chloé lui lança un regard de défi

« Oh regarde, 5 galions, s'écria Thomas ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre

Chloé tourna la tête et son frère en profita pour passer un bras autour de la taille, et en dessous des genoux de sa sœur, la transporta comme ça jusqu'à la salle de bain, ouvrit le jet de d'eau de la douche laissant couler l'eau glacé. La jeune fille passa son regard frénétiquement du jet, a son frère, de son frère au jet.

« Non…Thomas…Non…, murmura t'elle se rapetissant au fur et a mesure

Tom lui fit un sourire amadoué, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la déposer sous la douche et de la faire hurler. Au moins elle était réveillé, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Ginny et Harry interrompirent leur baiser, juste histoire d'entendre les hurlement furieux qui émanait de l'étage.

« Thomas James Potter, tu n'est qu'un faux frère, je te hais, je vais te transformer en véracrasse sans pattes de mes propres mains, je te jure que tu va pas t'en remettre et que…

« 1 galion qu'elle lui fait subir la même chose avec de l'eau bouillant, paria Harry en tendant la main a sa femme

« 2 ! elle va trouver autre chose a tout les coup, rigola t'elle en reprenant le baiser interrompu avec son mari

et en effet quelques minute plus tard…

« saleté de sœur jumelle de me ! Ou sont passé les poils de mon balais , paniqua la voix de Tom

Les parents observèrent leur fille qui descendait l'escalier avec un sourire innocent sur le visage. Très innocent. Trop innocent pour être vrai en faite.

« Bonjour, s'exclama t'elle a l'encontre de ses parents

« tu t'en ai pris a son balais, murmura son père choqué, tu as osé !

« par ici la monnaie, déclara Ginny avec le plus de sérieux possible avant d'éclater de rire suivit de sa fille avant que cette dernière ne se dirige vers la cuisine pour allez se remplir le ventre avant de sortir au chemin de Traverse avec son frère.

Thomas descendit quelques minute plus tard en réclamant a sa sœur l'autre… moitié de son balais que celle ci avait subtilisé on ne sait ou.

« On verra ça ce soir, pour l'instant on est censé être au chemin de Traverse dans 10 mn pour rejoindre, Fergie, Karen, Lukas et Jason. On y vas , répliqua t'elle avec un sourire angélique

Thomas maugréa quelque chose, puis fit un signe de tête affirmatif a sa sœur pour signifier leur depart.

« a toute a l'heure, faites pas de bêtises en notre absence, n'ouvrez pas au inconnus, et n'oubliez pas qu'on ne joue pas avec la magie, se moquèrent les jumeaux en partant.

Leurs parents rigolèrent et décidèrent de désobéir et donc par conséquent de faire des bêtises. Et c'est ainsi que dès que les jumeaux furent parties Harry entraîna sa femme vers leurs chambre un sourire malin au lèvres.(NdA : Je vous fait pas de dessin, j 'parie que vous avez tous l'esprit assez tordus pour deviner de quoi il s'agit ! mdr)

Fin Du Premier Chapitre

Donc voila, maintenant si vous desirez une suite vous connaissez le principe! c'est toujours TRES encourageant d'avoir des review!


End file.
